Love & War
by drewben
Summary: What happens when violence intervenes on perfection..... Elphayero & Glinda/OC. Musicalverse, but I'm also taking a LOT of liberties. M for leeway.....
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a Wicked Fic. I've only just seen the musical, and haven't read the book. I appreciate reviews, but I can tell from reading other fics that some of you are gonna think my Elphie is not angry or angsty enough. To you I say; Don't waste your time. I'm a straight male college student writing Wicked. WTF are you gonna say to me?**

**Now, having said that, I hope you all enjoy, and thank you all for sharing these wonderful characters with me.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Elphaba Tiggular, born Thropp, was happy. Everything she'd ever dreamed of, and some things of which she'd dared not dream, had materialized before her very eyes here on the plains of the Vinkus. Elphaba was a wife. A mommy. A princess. All things she'd dreamt as a little girl, only to be told that it simply wasn't in the cards for someone of her particular…hue…to want such things for herself. Yet here she was. Not five years ago she'd been the scourge of the Emerald City. The object of fear and hate that all inhabitants of Oz shared. She'd even been the fuel of bedtime stories, ghastly tales Ozian mothers told naughty children, imploring them to "behave, or the Wicked Witch of the West will take you in your sleep!" Now here she was, beloved by the citizens of the Vinkus Kingdom, accepted unconditionally into an unbelievably loving family, and, for the first time in her life, fully contented through family, friends, and love.

It took a full week to find a reversal for the spell she'd cast on Fiyero, and she'd nearly killed them both accidentally on several occasions. She'd even had to consult with an old witch doctor in West Munchkinland to properly decipher the obscure incantation. But she'd done it, and returned her prince to the family he'd often spoken of and offered to introduce her to. She hadn't imagined he'd be introducing her as his beloved, not that she'd minded, and palace life had taken some getting used to. It still seemed odd to her to employ separate people to do chores she knew she could do herself, but Fiyero told her once that his great-grandfather, the first of the line in the Tiggular Dynasty, fought the great Battle of Lower Oz so that the Vinkus people would live in freedom and prosperity. And they certainly did. He'd also explained to her that the Tiggular line was protected and maintained by the citizens in gratitude for the great noble acts of his ancestors. He, in turn, would one day rule as a kind and just king, free of corruption or prejudice, putting the needs of the Vinkus above his own. And she knew in her heart that he would.

They'd been married in a small but elegant ceremony immediately after she'd returned Fiyero to his human state. That hadn't been a condition of their nuptials, but Elphaba hadn't felt right being human without Fiyero being human, too. As strange as that thought seemed now, she'd spent every waking moment those first weeks using her wonderful, terrifying abilities changing a scarecrow back into royalty.

The wedding itself was breathtaking. All of Fiyero's men wore white linen and armor and the noble women wore purple, and the sound of trumpets and drums echoed for miles. All Fiyero's family served as the wedding party, and eagerly welcomed Elphaba into their inner circle. To be honest, she felt more a part of this family than she ever had of her own. These people didn't seem to notice she was green. The High Priest of the Vinkus Order of the Unnamed God performed the ceremony himself, referring to Elphaba as "The Lady Thropp" and referring to Fiyero and her as "ones meant to find one another." When they'd kissed, a great cheer erupted from the subjects who'd gathered to watch their beloved Prince be bonded forever to the one who made him feel more whole then he could ever had imagined.

Her coronation ceremony had commenced the afternoon after they'd returned from their honeymoon. The mere thought of the ten lazy, decadent days they'd spent in the Royal Family's Holiday cottage on the secluded beaches of Torena turned Elphaba's cheeks from green to…a slightly darker shade of green. The ceremony was attended by Fiyero, his mother, the Queen, several members of Fiyero's immediate family, and Boq, who was the only other beneficiary of Elphaba's discovery of spell reversal. The grin on his rotund munchkin face was unmistakable as the Keeper of the Crowns emerged from a giant doorway with a small yet unmistakably regal gold-encrusted tiara. She'd bowed to one knee, tilted her head forward, and received her official designation as crown princess of the Vinkus.

There were other titles, official designations meaning very little but the preservation of political tradition, and even Elphaba herself couldn't remember them all. She HAD used her newly-acquired authority to designate munchkin Boq the official emissary of the Vinkus to Munchkinland, a title that named Boq the go-between and official connection for the military alliance between the Munchkin Kingdom and the Vinkus. Boq was a jovial, peace-seeking being, and took to his new post with skill and fervor.

The news of the Royal Family's first pregnancy echoed off the mountains and through the plains of the Vinkus. Word quickly spread that the oddly-shaded yet still- beautiful crown princess was carrying the next in the line of Tiggular. The prospect of motherhood terrified Elphaba, as her own memories of her mother's emotional breakdown haunted her to this very day, but women of the Court and even Nuns from the Convent on Wakando Mountain came to attend her daily, going about Elphaba's daily tasks around the castle and offering her advice on everything from feeding schedules to what the babies' name should be. Her favorite, however, was when the Sisters of the Wakando sang, in perfect harmony, the ritual songs and melodic prayers required of them daily. The "sunset prayer", the thanks to the Unnamed God for another days work and voicing of hope for another night's rest, was a particular favorite of Elphaba's, and the song's name in the ancient Vinka text, _Rymon,_ was rapidly shooting up the list of names for the firstborn.

For all the newfound luxuries, and all the adoration she'd received from her new subjects, the best part of Elphaba's day was the evening, when Elphaba, Fiyero, and the other members of the Royal Family would retire to the North Wing, the part of the Castle Kiamo Ko partitioned specifically for the lavish living quarters of the Royal Family. A giant fire was always roaring in the massive hearth in the Great room, and an abundant, filling dinner would be served in a surprisingly intimate dining room designed for the members of the Tiggular family to eat and fellowship together.

Fiyero had two brothers and a sister. Andino, Fiyero's older brother, had given up his rightful claim to the Throne at 21 in order to begin training to ultimately become Commander of the Vinkus Legions. Military life suited Andino, and he worked diligently to train the Vinkus' large but undisciplined army into a battle-ready corps of regulars. Fiyero's younger brother, Temo, was the artisan of the family. From an early age, Temo showed an unwavering passion for music and the arts, and now oversaw the Conservatory for Ancient Art at Kiamo Ko. Temo regaled them daily with whatever ancient parable of betrayal or lost love he'd read that day at the University.

Fiyero's sister was another story. A dreadful, frumpy whelp of a thing, Cassandra had made it clear very early on that she was never going to be ok with sharing her title of princess. It galled the girl further that she shared her title with an odd-looking Munchkinlander who'd somehow duped her simpleton of a brother into not only marrying her, but fathering her child. Cassandra spent most of her days sulking in her chambers or trudging about the residential wing of the castle, muttering to herself of how much she hated this new addition to their family.

Rymon Bain Tiggular was born on the rainy third day of the ninth month of her native calendar. The Vinkus knew it as **Harvestine**, the first month of the crops season, so that's what she called it. Born with a full head of hair (and a decidedly normal shade of tan), Rymon quickly became the talk of all the Vinkus. A huge celebration commemorating the next in the Royal Line, complete with declarations of holiday and gifts from dignitaries and well-to-do citizens, as well as a traditional presentation of the Royal colors by Andino and the Honor Guard, marked his christening day. Fiyero, in the climax of the day's events, walked slowly out onto the highest balcony of Kiamo Ko, slowly held their baby over his head, and presented him to his future subjects. She still remembered the huge cheer that rang out amongst the loyal followers and jubilant citizens of the greater Vinkus area.

That was three years ago today. Elphaba quietly marveled to herself as she sat on her modest, yet elegant throne about how quickly time flew when one was truly happy. She watched in subdued amusement as very important people brought her infant son gifts he wouldn't possibly be able to use. Strange baubles, native symbols of every nation represented, encrusted with gold and precious stones, brought before a child who'd just as soon throw these trinkets against the wall as know what it was they were bringing him. She couldn't hide her smile any longer, and she shook her head as she stood and took her place next to her husband in the receiving line, politely greeting those who'd come to pay their political respects.

That night, as she often did, Elphaba walked out onto the obscenely large balcony adjoining the master suite and watched the village on the hillside facing their window. She'd stare into the distance as the sun disappeared behind the Wakando and watch as families began igniting fires that shot light out through the windows, lighting up the mountainside with the beautiful glow of survival. These families were no different than hers, she reasoned, just not with the accommodations she now found at her disposal. Invariably, after a few minutes of her staring out into the horizon, her beloved would join her. He'd place his hands on her hips, kiss the top of her head, and gently whisper into her ear "one more day, beautiful." Then, she'd smile, and lean back into him, gently placing her hands on top of his, and ask him how his day was. They'd talk, and then she'd walk towards the giant bay window/door that led to their bedchambers, looking back at him and letting him know without speaking that it was time for them to go to bed.

She didn't know why the Unnamed God had been so good to her. She didn't know why the most beautiful, most caring man she'd ever laid her eyes upon had chosen her for his bride. She didn't even know what tomorrow would bring. All she knew was that every night while she lay in his arms, she felt that she was in the place she'd been created to be. And that, she knew, was enough for her…….


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Glinda Upland, Mayor of the Emerald City, was overworked, would be putting it lightly. Already today she'd signed a bill into law protecting Ozians from a growing rash of property theft, given a speech denouncing the Ozian City Council's decision to discontinue the use of mass transit, and sat in on a meeting discussing the state of their alliances within and beyond Greater Oz. Now, however, she sat before her war council, men personally responsible for helping her make the decisions involving protecting the citizens of the Emerald City from outside threats.

Not long ago, these men convinced her to sign into law a mandatory selective service act for all those between the ages of eighteen-to-thirty-five. At the start, it had been wildly unpopular, to the point of inciting riots in several locations on the Lower Levels, but a public address by Oz's own "paragon of goodliness" had done much to quell these sentiments.

Now, however, the Emerald City, and all of Oz, stood at the brink of war. The Mughellians, disgusting creatures to the Northwest, all the way from the other side of the mountains, were gathering _en masse_ for a probable invasion of southern Munchkinland. Even now, reports of thousands appearing daily at the southern border of Mughel, building siege weapons and warships, were pouring into the defense headquarters. Glinda frowned. None of her options were particularly appealing. Munchkinland would stand with them, as well they should, and their army was filled with tough, dedicated career military personnel. They were also munchkins. Even their forces combined stood no chance of withstanding such a force as the one amassing in the mists above the Great Hills. Their only chance was to call for the outlying kingdoms and municipalities to send aid, both resources and troops. One Kingdom, however, stood out in Glinda's mind. "The Vinkus," she thought to herself. "They have over one-hundred thousand at their disposal." The thought of who would be leading those troops into battle made her heart twinge, as she wished not for Fiyero and Elphaba to be placed in harm's way, but she had little choice. She turned to her senior adviser.

"Mr. Shlador?"

"Yes, Your Highness?" He replied, using a common formal title.

"Prepare my personal convoy. I will go to the Vinkus and ask their Royal Family for all the troops they can muster to quell this threat."

A thin, wiry old man, Mr. Schlador's face betrayed fear he hadn't thought possible. "But Highness, why not have an emissary carry your message? It's far too dangerous, and you are needed here!"

"There is no other recourse, I'm afraid. We have little time. I have…history with the prince and princess there. Perhaps if I go myself, they will hear our cry for assistance."

She pulled her cloak over her shoulders. As she turned, six armed men surrounded her on all sides. She turned to her council and spoke again;

"Councilors, I will return soon. Let us pray I return with help."

Across Oz, literally a world away, the Royal Family of the Vinkus sat happily over a supper fit for people of their status. Roast bird, vegetables of different locale, and fresh bread sat steaming before them. Elphaba took her customary place, to the left of her husband, and remained standing as the Queen made her way to the table. Andino, Temo, and the usually, as now, vacated seat reserved for Cassandra, sat on the other side of the long wooden table. As Queen mother sat down, the rest of the Royal Family took their seats and were being served as conversation began.

"Andino," Fiyero began, "what news of the Mughel threat? Is there any reason to worry."

Andino pursed his lips, wanting to think carefully before answering his brother. "There's always reason to worry. We have many resources that outsiders, people who have squandered their own lands, would love to lay their hands on. If I had to say, I'd say they'd go for the Em (military for Emerald City) before hitting us, but it never hurts to be prepared."

The family quietly nodded their understanding. Andino spoke again;

"But, there's also reason not to worry. Word is, the Mughels just love to shake spears every so often. Help us remember they live down there. Those hills form a right nice natural barrier, too. Be awful hard to cross 'em, especially this time of year."

About this, he was right. Harvestine was retreating, and the time of the cold snow was descending upon all of Oz. It would be almost certain doom to attempt a crossing of the North Hills in that weather. The Queen waved her hand dismissively.

"You men and your talk of wars! Your father would spend hours every day preparing for wars that never started. We are safe here on the Vinkus, thanks to dear Andi"- the queen was the only person Elphaba had ever heard call him "Andi," and she suspected it was because it was the only person who'd go without a glare or rap on the head for doing so-"and we shan't keep ourselves up nights worrying about a threat so far away."

It was Fiyero's turn to speak up. "I believe, mother, that as one of the standing military powers in this area that it would be our duty to go to the aid of the Munchkins, or the Em, if necessary." He turned toward Elphaba. "What do you think, dear?"

Elphaba smiled wryly. "I think your son needs help with his peas."

The family looked down at Rymon in unison and watched with a mix of horror and mild amusement as Rymon Bain Tiggular smeared a very thick mixture of green pea and saliva all over his arms and shirt. Hurriedly, Fiyero grabbed his son out of his seat and took him to the washbasin, where an attendant hastily assisted the Prince in getting his son clean. Above the commotion, the suddenly overwhelmed young man managed to scream out "I just wanted to look like mommy!"

The room came to a stop. What were looks of confusion and worry on all the faces in the room turned first to horror, then outright joy as Elphaba Tiggular tried in vain to conceal the bursts of laughter erupting from somewhere deep inside her. Finally, the gruff chuckle of Commander Andino Tiggular pierced the awkward silence. Everyone else ended their attempts to hide their amusement, bathing the spacious eating area with laughs ranging from Andino's deep chuckle to young Temo's guffaw. Even the Queen, long a portrait of dignity and propriety while in the presence of attendants, broke forth with a laugh that none of them were sure they'd ever heard before. Elphaba laughed heartily, then was struck with the notion that this may have been the first time in her life she'd ever been able to laugh at a joke about the color of her skin. Her grin grew even bigger as Fiyero left his place by his son to embrace her. He drew a breath, began to speak, changed his mind, then whispered into his wife's ear:

"At least he got your eyes."

He smiled at her, kissed her on the forehead, and the whole family returned to their plates, smiling and shaking their heads at the joy that often came from the mouths of babes……

Later on, as his family prepared for bed, Andino Tiggular snuck away from his chamber to meet with his council of advisors. Despite what he'd said at the dinner table, the growing threat of invasion worried Andino far more than he was willingto admit to anyone. His most trusted advisor, General Lanson Benedict, had several maps and charts laid out on a large table in the center of a room lit only by candle. "No use disturbing everyone," Andino thought to himself. "They don't need to know yet."

He shook the hand of Benedict. "General," he began, "what news have you of the Mughellians?"

Benedict began slowly. "Nothing good, I'm afraid, my liege. Their numbers grow stronger daily. They've been joined by several other tribes native to that area."

"Arquellis?" Andino inquired, speaking of the long-standing Vinkan enemies.

"Some. But also Farlanders of all types. Somtos. Bayleans. And-" He paused momentarily, wary of the ramifications his next words would carry.

"Go on," Andino urged his friend. "Who else?"

"S-some of my scouts have reported seeing those winged monkeys camped with the leader. Said they seemed to have come to a sort of…strategic accord."

Andino nodded grimly. "That could give them assistance in crossing the Hills before **Sunbreak **(another Oz season)." He turned towards another man in the room. "Gelfind," he called, no longer particularly troubled with volume, "how many men are ready?"

A smaller, older man appeared to the left of Benedict. "Perhaps eighty-thousand, sir. Four brigades. Let's say two fleets worth of warships, too."

Andino ran the calculations mentally. Four brigades numbered more men than his nation had held at the ready for battle than at any one point in their proud military history. But the threat they now faced was greater than anything they'd ever seen. Even if the advisory information was skewed, conservative estimates appraised the enemies' strength at over one hundred thousand. That was a tall order, even if his men were joined by the tough, determined Munchkinland Battalions.

Still, he knew he had little choice. He still held out hope that at the very least, they had until spring to make their sprawling, expansive nation ready for war. Even now, his assembled team of military scientists were developing several different weapons that went "boom," as well as different ways to produce them. The famed Vinkan War Machine would soon be ready. Andino just hoped it could all be done in time……..


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. This makes it all worth it.**

**The next few chapters are going to deal heavily with war. I've had trouble nailing down a period in which I think would best describe what I think is the appropriate time-frame for Oz . I mean, they have electricity and running water and all that good stuff, but they don't seem to be the type of people who have innovations of warfare at the forefront of their priorities. It's probably going to be closer to the Napoleonic Period than where they are in terms of their other advances. Stuff that goes boom, but maybe not a lot of it. **

**I think about this stuff too much.**

**Thanks again for reading.**

Across the North Hills lay a secret. Far, far away from the warmth and protection of the castle Kiamo Ko, a rumbling of dissention and anger formed at the base of the vast, snowy mountain range separating Oz from the outlying territories. Mugheli, a primitive, un-evolved land, stood as the breeding ground for a race so full of hate and venom that it was nearly impossible to believe that only a mountain range separated them for prosperous Oz. In this barren, rocky place, fear was the only law, and whomever the most people were most afraid of ruled with an iron fist.

That man was Domille Ferweck, or Lord Ferwick, as he was most commonly known. This man had been bred into this lifestyle at a young age and had a talent for mayhem and oppression that had kept others at least at arms' length from the time he was a little boy. Now he sat on the Crown seat, the closest thing to a ruler as could be had in this horrible place.

The Mughellians didn't farm. They hunted a bit, but mostly the tribe simply consumed until they depleted every natural resource of the land they occupied. They had an unquenchable thirst for power and land that was rivaled only by their collective lust for blood. And now they had their leader. They were building the army necessary to take the largest piece of property they'd ever marched on, and they were growing fast.

In the Shamblee Forest, the imposing deep woods that separated the Emerald City from parts of the Vinkus, Glinda the Good was finding her trip a much rougher ordeal than ever she could have imagined. Already twice they'd been chased (to no avail) by bandits, nearly been drowned when the river they crossed proved to be nearly twice as deep as they thought, and they'd also narrowly escaped being attacked by animals. Even her bodyguard, a lifelong servant of the Emerald City, looked a bit frazzled. Glinda knew they were getting close, but she wasn't positive they'd be there before nightfall. "I should've travelled alone," she mused inwardly. "Hanry wasn't up for this." She was right. Hanry Sneed, while a retired member of the Ozian Special Service, was nearing the end of a storied career, and she wasn't altogether sold on his ability to protect her. She knew he'd give his life to keep her out of harm's way, as was his duty, but something inside her told her it would be in her small traveling party's best interest to get to Kiamo Ko before day's end.

She thought of her friends there on the Vinkan plain. She pictured Fiyero in the last state she'd seen him in, stuffed with hay and running from the woman he now called his wife. She'd only known Elphie had reversed her sorcery by a chance encounter with Boq at a parliamentary function in Munchkinland some time ago. She hadn't spoken to him, but knew through a mutual acquaintance that he'd been given his post by the new crown princess of the Vinkus. She'd asked her friend, "this princess isn't….oddly colored, is she?"

"Yes, she's a rather pretty shade of green," her colleague had answered. "How did you know?"

"We wnet to school together. A long time ago."

She'd begged the man not to tell anyone of their conversation, as she hadn't wished to intrude on Fiyero and Elphaba's apparently wonderful life together. A knot, formed by both the pain of missing her friends, and just a hint of jealousy towards Elphaba, grew in her stomach. She needed to eat soon. She also wanted very badly to be out of this carriage. She saw as they passed another posted sign that Kiamo Ko now lay only 53 ranges (Ozian measure of distance) from them. About 5 hours. "It's going to be close."

By all accounts, Andino Tiggular was the greatest warrior the Vinkus had ever seen. At twelve, he began his military training, as is customary for all princes to do, and demonstrated his talents by winning the coveted "Bowl of Excelence" at the military academy. This was noteworthy because he was in competition with mostly sixteen, seventeen, and eighteen year olds, and had only been allowed to enter because the sons of high nobility were permitted a "gentleman's exemption." The shock and elation of the King's eldest son winning this prestigious title on his first attempt was followed by a sense that maybe Andino wasn't the best suited of the good king's male children to become king one day himself. It wasn't for a lack of intellect. In fact, Andino constantly ranked amongst the highest marks in all of his classes. His tutors even praised his natural aptitude for academia, with sciences being his strong suit. Truth be told, Andino just didn't seem all that interested in being King. He loved learning, growing, and becoming skilled in the things he'd need to know to become the Commander of all of Vinkus's considerable armed forces one day. So that's what he did.

Fiyero, on the other hand, showed much interest in becoming ruler of all the province, but showed little aptitude for it initially. Coming home from the Shiz, however, revealed him to be a very different man from when he'd left. Not only in intellect. Not just because he was a scarecrow. Because he'd learned, and would continue to learn, what being compassionate and kind was all about. Learned there was a reason to look beyond the skin of a person before judging them.


	4. Chapter 4

Palatial life wasn't always very exciting. In fact, before Rymon was born, Elphaba found herself struggling to fill the hours in a typical day. Even this morning, when the warmth of the sun bathed her green skin in a friendly glow gently reminding her start her day, Elphaba felt a slight twinge of guilt that she wasn't doing enough around the castle. She was the Crown Princess, true, but that didn't absolve her of any sort of responsibility, did it? As she pondered, a chill filtered in from the slightly open window to the right of the giant bed she shared with her husband. "Fiyero must've opened it," she thought to herself and shook her head. "He must be the most hot-natured creature I've ever met." Just as her mind's eye pictured her beautiful prince, the large oaken doors swung open gently and Fiyero snuck in the room on his tip-toes. Quickly, he moved from the doorway to the bed, where he sat on the edge carefully, in hopes of not disturbing his bride.

"Did I wake you?" He asked her gently.

"No, I was just trying to stay warm."

He grinned. "Yes, I'm sorry, dear. It got very stuffy in here last night. Or maybe I was sweaty from all the-"

She elbowed him playfully. "Cut it out, mister, or that'll be the last time you break a sweat in here."

Grins crossed both their faces. Fiyero looked down at his magnificent wife. She'd always been perfect, but with motherhood came curves she hadn't had before, and while it wasn't possible to improve on perfection, it seemed that somehow, she had. He poked her gently in the side.

"Scoot over."

She pouted. "But I like the middle, it's comfortable."

Fiyero shrugged. "Ok, then, the hard way." With that, he began tickling her, using all the knowledge of her sensitive spots he'd gained through three years of marriage. She laughed to the point of hysterics, tears beginning to well in her cheeks.

"Stop, please! I'll move!"

Fiyero grinned, the smug smile of a job well done. "Good." He lifted up the large, thick blanket covering their bedding and climbed in next to Elphaba. She rolled back over, resting her head on her familiar spot on his chest, and ran her left hand up to his face.

"Do you ever think about the Shiz?"

The question startled Fiyero.

"I don't have much time to think these days. What do you mean?"

"I don't know." She hesitated, and moved her hand from Fiyero's face to prop her own head up. "Do you ever think about…her?"

Fiyero instantly knew who "her" was.

"Glinda?"

"Yes."

"Sometimes. I mean, Boq told us he'd seen her at that peace conference, and we know she's still alive through our spy network, so I guess I really don't. That place has nothing but bad memories for me." He knew Elphie shared his opinion on the school where they first met and spent many of their formative years.

"Me too. Except for the time I spent with Glin, Nessa, and you." She kissed him lightly. "I'd do it all again if I knew at the end of it we were going to be together…"

As her carriage neared the outer walls of Kiamo Ko, Glinda felt the feeling in her stomach begin growing. She was worried sick, and not just about negotiations with a very powerful family. She didn't know what she'd say when she saw Elphaba and Fiyero. To their subjects, they were Crown Prince and Princess of the Vinkus, but to her, they would always be her two best friends from her days at the Shiz.

She also felt a stab of jealousy towards Elphaba creep into her mind. Fiyero had been Glinda's first love, and Elphie showed little remorse in stealing him away. She also knew that Fiyero had pursued her, rather than the other way around. Her thoughts were gratifyingly interrupted by her driver's voice calling "I see the gates, Milady!" Glinda hurriedly began straightening her hair and making last-minute adjustments to her appearance. The last few years had been especially stressful for the beautiful witch, and her face began to betray that.

Domille Ferweck had very little reason to smile. Once a son of Vinkan nobility, his family had been cast out by the king after a failed assassination attempt. After the incident, his father, Costa Ferweck, was left holding the bag, as it were, and the king decreed that no Ferweck would again step foot in the Vinkus as long as there was a Vinkus to take a foothold in. Now, with his growing army, he could begin the process of vindicating his father's name, as well as claiming the Kingdom who had cast him out as his own. With the deal he was making now, he could insure that his army would be strengthened wit ha threat this land had never seen before.

Andino Tiggular loved Thursdays. On Thursday, he had enough time in his schedule in the mornings to go visit his nephew in the nursery he had all to himself. The best part of Andino's week was seeing the glowing smile on the child's face. Sometimes Elphaba, or Fiyero, or even both, would be there, and they all would watch Rymon play with the ever-growing collection of toys in his nursery. Today, there were only attendants with Rymon, as Andino expected, and upon arrival, he dismissed the young woman so she could take a short rest.

Sometimes, even though nothing made him happier than playing with the adorable young prince of the Vinkus, Andino looked at Rymon and slowly became washed over by heartbreak. His mind would take him back to that freezing night when he lost his son, as well as his beautiful young wife, to a difficult delivery. To this very day, he visited their tomb on the eastern edge of the grounds every Sunday to visit his family. Not many others knew much about the hidden burial plot. He wasn't sure Elphaba had ever even been to that part of the castle grounds, but every week he went.

He turned his mind towards the growing threat. If reports were true, and Domille Ferweck was leading the force growing in the North Hills, that meant that the Vinkus could be in serious trouble. That very morning, he'd ordered the construction of over 100 miles of palisades (long fences made out of sharp wooden sticks, usually small tree trunks) along the Vinkan plain. He knew that would do nothing more than slow them down, but it would offer an extra line of defense that would require the invading army to slow down and figure a way around or through. This, he'd learned from one of his tutors long ago, would allow for extra bombardment of a mostly-still target. He could still hear the voice of his Modern Warfare tutor echoing in his head; "Every fallen enemy puts you that much closer to victory!" That had been one of his favorite expressions. Andino himself felt slightly nauseous at the thought of taking lives, but if it meant keeping the people he loved safe, then he had no problem with it. His nephew's laughter brought him back from his reflection, and he smiled as Rymon rolled a red ball at him and clapped to signal he wanted it back. Andino knelt down on one knee, carefully reached down, and rolled the ball gently back at Rymon. "The war will have to wait," Andino thought. Right now, his mind was only on his beloved nephew, and his departed family……..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rainy days always seemed to Elphaba to be the Unnamed God's greatest joke on her. She loved the rain. The smell, the way the sound ALWAYS put Rymon right to sleep at naptime, even the cold air the rain brought to the Vinkus. Yet she was forbidden, by her peculiar allergy, to be able to stand in the rain, as she'd seen her husband so often do. Unable to partake in the refreshing, cleansing nature of a late-harvestine rain on the plains of her adopted homeland. As far as she was concerned, the Vinkus WAS her homeland. She was the Crown Princess, her beautiful husband and absolutely perfect child had been born here, and she didn't care if she ever cast a shadow on Munchkinland ground again.

The rain did, however, bring with it a ready supply of water, both replenishing wells and swelling streams around the Vinkan villages both close to and far away from Kiamo Ko. She watched with subdued delight as her young son toddled around the balcony outside her room, taking the same chance that every young boy does to disturb the serene beauty of every puddle within stomping distance. The smile on his face betrayed the simple elation a child can find in even the most elementary of pursuits, and it brought Elphaba a small manner of joy to know her son didn't share the allergy that made everyday life so difficult for her…

Not everyone under the current rainstorm thought it as much a blessing as the Green Crown Princess of the Vinkus. In fact, mere feetses away, her University roommate was cursing the same shower that Elphaba had thanked the Unnamed God for. The constant downpour accosted Glinda and her traveling party, slowing them to just faster than what one would call a "snail's pace." They'd made it into the villages surrounding Kiamo Ko, and even now she could see the black walls of Fiyero's palatial residence. Soon she would be in the company of her two oldest friends, and to be completely honest, she wasn't sure how she felt about it. Seeing them again weighed on her mind daily, but the prospect of seeing Elphaba after the way the Wizard treated her was not something she was all that keen on experiencing. She still felt awful, to this very day, for her role in making Elphaba into what she became known as. Even though they'd reconciled just before Elphaba's "death," she still felt guilty for the things she'd told the citizens of the Emerald City about her.

Her eyes met her bodyguards'. Hanry already looked exhausted. She hoped inwardly that she didn't look as tired as the people in her travelling party did. Had she to do it over again, she'd have brought more soldiers. As it was, she had only four others in her party, and it had almost cost them dearly twice already.

Her small, yet very official-looking carriage pulled up at the gates of the Castle Kiamo Ko just before nightfall. Her emissary, a short, round man named Rake Faison, jumped from her carriage and walked up to the very large man standing just to the right of the large wooden gate confining the royal family from the coarse world outside. He told the man their reason for being there, then watched as the guard signaled for a younger man in soldier's clothing to come forward.

He spoke briefly to the young man, quietly, then watched as the boy ran through a much smaller door and up a small dirt path, the destination of which was not visible to Glinda or her party. Not long after, she heard the massive gates begin to slowly swing open and felt the sudden lurch of her carriage beginning to roll forward into the vast opening created by the turning of the huge wooden slabs closing of Kiamo Ko from the rest of the world.

As the carriage rolled slowly up the steep hills on which the main building was placed, she felt the knot in her stomach growing even bigger. What would she say to her two oldest friends? Would Boq still be in love with her? Where had their lives as royalty taken them? Did they have _kids_? The thought made Glinda smile. After all Elphie had sacrificed during her time at the Shiz, as well as when she was hunted by the Wizard and Madam Morrible, she deserved to be happy.

Across the Vinkan plain, Andino Tuggular watched with cautious optimism as his lieutenants hurriedly trained men recruited from all over the territory to serve in the second legion of Vinkan warriors. They already had one whole army group, some eighty thousand, ready for battle. These men were tough, determined. But they weren't savages. And that was a shame. Because for what was coming, they would most probably need to be.

A young palace attendant hurried into the nursery, where all the royal family, save Andino, had gathered to watch Rymon play. He whispered something into Fiyero's ear, then waited for his response. Instead of speaking directly to the young man, he turned toward his smiling young bride and began to speak to her.

"Elphaba, I have ... news."

His cautious tone slightly unnerved the princess.

"What is it, love?"

"There is an emissary from the Emerald City here. Someone… very high-ranking."

Elphaba gasped slightly. "You don't think it's…"

"I don't know. I do know, however, that this person is wearing pink."

Instantly she knew. "It's her."

With that, the Crown Princess of the Vinkus shot out of her large chair and bolted towards the main hallway. She could hear her husband calling out behind her. "Elphie, wait! We'll all go!" She didn't. she had to know if this administrator from the Em was her long- lost soulmate from the hellish boarding school they'd all attended years ago. The large, expansive palace seemed even more vast as she quickly covered the distance between the residential wing and the front hall of the palace. She turned the final corner and looked urgently at the small party shedding their wet over- garments in the cavernous, welcoming foyer. She heard a shriek, a high-pitched scream of surprise that she'd heard countless times before in another life.

"Elphie?"

She turned slowly and laid eyes on her best friend in the world.

"Great Oz! It's you!" She held her arms out and ran towards Glinda, who did the same. The two met in the embrace of long- lost family, and time stood still for a split- second.

"It's so good to see you."

"You too, Glinda. How are you?"

"Cold. Hungry. But we're good now."

The two held each other a moment longer, then Elphaba saw from the corner of her eye the rest of her family walking around the same turn in their hallway that she herself had come around not a minute before.

"Glinda, there's someone I want you to meet."

Glinda turned and saw Fiyero, along with several people she didn't know.

"This is my family. You, of course, remember Fiyero," she began, unable to resist elbowing her slightly. Fiyero reached out and took Glinda in his arms.

"It's been a long time."

The two parted quickly, each not wanting to find any familiarity in the others' arms. Elphaba moved down the line. "This is the Queen Mother, Samira." The old woman held out her arms, and Glinda returned in kind.

"It's an honor to meet you, Majesty."

The Queen Mother smiled. "The pleasure is mine, dearie."

"This is my brother- in- law, Temo."

The teenage boy grinned at Glinda. "Nice to meet you."

Then Elphaba held out her hand. "Ry, honey, come here." Glinda watched curiously as Elphaba held her hand out towards a little boy shyly, the little curly-headed boy toddled slowly towards Elphaba. She crouched down, putting herself at eye level with him.

"Rymon, mommy wants you to meet someone."

"Who is dat, mommy?" The little boy replied, not looking anywhere but into the level gaze of his mother.

"Rymon, this is your Aunt Glinda…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sorry for the delay. I've been working on an original project of my own, and just when I found some time, my favorite baseball player of all time just left town after 21 seasons. I'm willing to bet this is the first time in the history of WICKED fanfic that an update has been delayed by baseball. Anyway, here goes…**

Domille Ferweck was not a happy man. His army, desperately behind schedule, was becoming increasingly bogged down by the onset of snow, blizzards thick enough to cover all of the northlands in a suffocating blanket of white. When he'd set his plan into motion, his schedule called for the army he'd built to begin mobilization the week of Lurlinimas. Seeing as that was this week, he had no chance of keeping to that schedule. People would pay for this. Lord Ferweck truly liked nothing, but he **hated** any change in his elaborately planned timetables. "Still," he mused to himself, "with the first part of my master plan in motion, nothing, not even time, will stop me from taking my rightful crown…"

All of the Vinkus was abuzz with the news of their VERY important visitor from the Green metropolis to the east. All manner of dignitaries and diplomats came through the Vinkus, but the Mayor of the Emerald City was a rare treat, indeed.

Inside the castle Kiamo Ko, things were no different. Elphaba struggled to maintain composure as her best friend, the ruler of their favorite city, was formally introduced to the Lords of the Vinkus. All around her stood the Royal Family, from the Queen Mother all the way to young Cassandra, who looked positively scathing mad at having been made to attend such a "pointless and redundant" ceremony. She'd made a huge fuss about going, until Andino told her through clenched teeth that she would be there, and she would be dressed to the degree that would be becoming of a Princess. Cassandra rolled her eyes and screamed that Andino wasn't her father, but nevertheless, she came, and all signs of their family quarrel were absent from the public gathering. Following the public presentation of the visiting ruler, a large feast awaited the family and select guests in the Great Hall. Another very formal, largely ceremonial affair, many tables sat loaded with various types of traditional Vinkan food and wine, a feast brought out for their most esteemed (and beautiful) guest.

If Elphaba could've changed one thing about Royal protocol, it would've been the crier trumpeters that preceded their entrance at events of this nature. The harmonious blasts were pleasant enough in their tone, but their volume often drowned out conversations all around them. Elphaba stood anxiously, turned towards her blonde soulmate, and grinned.

"It's so good to have you here. How long are you planning on staying?"

"We must meet your military leaders, form a battle plan. That could take anywhere from a few days to a month."

Elphaba began to form a response, then saw from the corner of her eye her giant brother-in-law, Andino, enter the room, regally adorned in the fineries designated for the High Commander of the Vinkus Legions.

"Well, if you wish to meet our general, there he is." She pointed over Glinda's left shoulder, and the beautiful mayor turned to see the person Elphaba was turning to.

What she took in hypnotized her. The man was a giant, a far cry from the men in the Em, most of whom were munchkins. Easily 6 and a half feetses, he heavily favored Fiyero, but had the presence of someone who'd seen far more than the innocent eyes of the Crown Prince.

Elphaba grinned coyly, easily recognizing the look on her best friend's face.

"Our guest sees something she likes?"

Glinda replied, softly. "Who is he?"

"That's Andino. He commands all of the Vinkan Armed Services. He'll be the one you wish to speak with."

"I wasn't expecting someone so...young."

"Yes, he's been bred for this job since his young days. He's Fiyero's brother. Older. Gave up his rightful claim to the throne because he thought he'd better serve this land as commander of the armies."

That immediately made sense to Glinda. Just from looking at the man, she knew he was related to Fiyero. But what Fiyero lacked in physical stature and maturity, this man appeared to have in spades. Even as she watched him from afar, she sensed in him a quiet dignity of one who knew his place in life and strived to excel at it. An amused Elphaba could stand no more watching.

"Would you like to meet him?"

Glinda blushed, her face turning a deep pink much darker than the dress she currently wore.

"Sure…I mean, so I can be familiar with him before we begin planning."

Elphaba wasn't buying it.

"Sure." She rose to her feet. "Andino…would you come over here for a second?"

The huge man nodded and began walking over towards the Princess, stopping to greet and speak briefly with the steady stream of Vinkan dignitaries, all of whom had made a very generous donation to the orphanage at the Wakando Convent to be there for this very exclusive event. Finally, Andino broke through the sea of Vinkans and made his way to Elphaba.

"Hello, Princess." Andino said softly, reaching down to hug and kiss, on the cheek, the young woman. As he looked up, his gaze fixed on the beautiful woman draped entirely in the pinkest fineries he'd ever seen.

"And who is this?"

Elphaba smiled again, this time making no effort to hide her immense pleasure at introducing the two of them. "This, my dear Andino, is the Mayor of Emerald City. Andino Tiggular, meet Glinda the Good."

Glinda offered her hand. Andino, without unlocking his steely grey eyes from the radiant woman, took hers in his own and felt how small and welcome it felt in his grasp.

"It's very nice to make your acquaintance, General," she managed, in a voice that sounded more like a murmur than anything else. Andino, equally flustered. Drew in a breath to respond, but just then those damned annoying trumpets blared their official proclamation of the procession of the Royal family. Fiyero rushed to his wife's side, offering his arm to his wife. They smiled, then left, giggling, as Glinda and Andino stood in quiet awe of one another.

While the Royal Family, (well, most of them), dined in style with their honored guest, Cassandra Tiggular trudged through the grounds, scheming the day when she could leave and be rid of her useless family. As she rounded the corner outside to the atrium, she felt at least two sets of arms grab her and pull her into a darkened corner. She tried to scream, but felt a very heavy hand cover her mouth, and she felt nothing but utter helplessness wash over her as the unidentified men carried her off into the cold night…

After the banquet, as the tables began to be cleared, Fiyero and Andino walked through the halls of the now-quiet castle, a somber air filling the space in between them.

"…You really think an attack is imminent?"

Andino nodded slowly. "We know the thirst Ferwick has for our blood. It's not just about land. If it were, he'd be moving towards an easier Kingdom to conquer. Naraboa, perhaps. This, this is different. He desires this Throne for his own."

"Can we stop him?"

Andino turned away from his brother, not wanting his face to betray his emotion.

"Brother, can we?"

Andino still couldn't bear to answer. Still, he knew his brother deserved an answer. He inhaled deeply and stopped walking.

"It's not a question of stopping them. That we can. It's about the terrible price our people will pay in the process. And it's not a price we can pay in anything but lives. That's the only currency a man like Ferwick deals in or understands! We're looking at lives lost in the tens of thousands. At the very least." He stopped, turned, and leaned against the hallway wall. "Brother, it's for times like this that I've been prepared. I've studied the works of every great warrior who's ever served this Kingdom. But the threat we face now could put all of our lives in very real danger."

Fiyero looked at his brother in mild shock as his brother nearly broke down with this assertation. Andino looked up, and Fiyero saw the beginning of moisture in his eyes.

"Milord, I'll do everything I can to save every life I possibly can. However, it is time for us to begin thinking of how best to defend this Kingdom. If we get help from the Em, then that's wonderful, but we're in this, whether we find it agreeable or not."

With those words, Andino beagan walking slowly to his room. His brother paused and then spoke again;

"I saw you speaking with Glinda. What did you think of her?"

Andino turned back towards his brother, and let the smallest hint of a smile cross his face.

"She's beautiful. She's intoxicating, magical, everything you said she was. But right now, I haven't time for that. Nothing matters now but what's coming here."

Fiyero spoke, his face portraying his hesitance.

"Brother, if I may, what point is there in fighting if you know not why you fight?"

Andino smiled, a sad, tight-lipped smile, and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Whilst the two men who held the fate of the Vinkus in their hands discussed scenarios that no one should ever have to process, Elphaba and Glinda sat talking in the master bedroom of the Princess. For Elphaba, it was just like the late-night conversations she'd had with her headstrong, beautiful friend at the University. For Glinda, it was the resumption of what had become the defining relationship in her life. The separation from her green soul mate had been nearly devastating to her, and she hadn't realized what her presence had meant in her own life until after fate had roughly torn them from one another. Now, though, they had nothing but time to catch up, and from all accounts, they weren't wasting any time.

"…So, Elphie, what's it like being a mommy?"

Elphaba couldn't contain her smile. She took the hands of her pink friend.

"It's wonderful! I love keeping this home, and I love being what Fiyero always said I could be!" With that, Elphaba's speech slowed considerably.

"What about you, Glinda? What's it like being in charge? You run the most splendiferous city in all of Oz!"

Glinda smiled, then glanced down, her inner disappointment betraying her. "It's…ok."

Glinda's lukewarm response somewhat surprised Elphaba. ''Only ok?"

"Yeah. I mean, I love the pressure and responsibility involved with watching for the well-being of all my citizens, but.."

Elphaba urged her on. "But…?"

"I just always thought you'd be the one responsible for the hundreds of innocent munchkin lives and _I'd_ be the one with the beautiful child and loving, filthy-rich husband."

They both giggled now. Elphaba, somewhat begrudgingly, nodded her agreement. "Yeah, I always thought you and Fiyero would get married and have the prettiest, most talkative babies ever."

"And you, Miss Elphaba. I always thought you'd be running all of Oz by now. Yet here you are, playing the happy pink homemaker.'

Elphaba shook her head slowly and rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Your Excellency."

They smiled another minute. "Really, Elphie, you have the cutest little boy in the world."

Elphaba nodded again. "I sure do, Aunt Glinda."

"Yeah, thanks for warning me about that," she continued, her playful sass coming through, "do I have to buy him extra gifts now?" The fake anger on her face let Elphaba know that Glinda would, in fact, be lavishing exorbitant gifts on Rymon in the near future.

"So, Glin, when can we expect _you_ to settle down and give us some little pink princesses?"

Glinda's countenance sank slightly, and Elphaba quickly realized she may have hit a nerve. Glin's smile, however, let her know she was wrong.

"Oh, one of these days. I just haven't found the right munchkin yet."

Elphaba snickered. "There's a height requirement for our pink lady, eh?"

.

They both laughed, as Glinda's diminutive stature had been the source of their humor for a long, long time. Glinda sat up, looking Elphie in the eye.

"What about Andino?"

Elphaba grinned mischievously. "So our Commander strikes your fancy?"

"Well, he's beautiful, like Fiyero, but he's got a rugged presence to him. He's an…old soul. What's his story?"

Elphaba's heart twinged slightly, both with the joy of knowing her best friend could conceivably end up family and the sadness of recalling Andino's tragic family story. She swallowed hard.

"Andino is…different. He's highly educated, but looks at the world with an incredibly simplistic mind. He gave Fiyero his claim to the Crown simply because being king didn't interest him as much as defending the Vinkus. He was married once-" she paused.

"But?" Glinda asked, urging Elphaba to go on.

"His wife died in childbirth. He lost the baby, too."

Both women grew somber.

"Wow," Glinda murmured. "It can't ever be simple, can it? Maybe none of us are destined to be joyful."

Elphaba slid to her best friends' side, gently covering her hand with her own. She had no idea Glinda was under such stress at her new post. They'd all felt their own personal lives and relationships weaken under the expanding pressures of impending war, but Glinda bore all these burdens alone.

In a strange encampment many, many feetses from the warmth and comfort of the Castle Kiamo Ko, Cassandra Tiggular sat restrained in a large tent, held by men whose faces she'd never seen. She felt many pairs of eyes upon her, could feel the strange cold evil permeate all around her. She silently cried out to the Unnamed God, begging that He would spare her from whatever heinous fate awaited her. But she wouldn't get her hopes up. After all, she had a pretty good idea of what she was dealing with. …


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Thank you all for your wonderful positive feedback. You make this worth my while…**

Andino Tiggular had this sinking feeling that the safety of his family was going to be compromised. No one had seen or heard from Cassandra in the last day and a half, and Andino was worried that she'd run away, or worse. He knew how desperately unhappy she'd been with palatial life, but he feared now that they'd lost her to the allure of the dark underworld she'd become so enamored with. He'd heard rumors and whispers from some in the palace that Cassandra had been dabbling in the dark arts, a study that Elphaba had said she'd once flirted with, but was so intense it even scared her away. "And," Andino realized, fear washing over his body, "if it scared Elphie, it should scare all of us…"

Domille Ferweck stared down with a mixture of glee and contempt at the captive young lady in his tent. He was thrilled to finally have an "in," someone he could use and exploit to gain what it was he still most desperately needed; inside information on the Castle Kiamo Ko. He motioned for one of the aides in the room to remove the blindfold that had become stained with Cassandra's tears. As she blinked, her eyes adjusting again to the light in the room, Domille's features softened noticeably. He'd seen pictures of the princess before, but he found her quite attractive now that he got to observe from so close. She looked terrified, shivering in the cold, wet air that now filled the Commander's large tent. He looked over at his advisors, confidently smirking, as though trying to convey that his control of her made him ever closer to achieving his goal. It was time to find out what he needed to know…

Elphaba clung tightly to her child as Vinkan troops reported, one after another, that there was no sign of the princess Cassandra anywhere on the Royal Grounds. A single wave of paralyzing fear washed over her body in one shiver as the thought of Rymon being in jeopardy hit her for the very first time. Her child had become her life. She spent the vast majority of her time in the palace tending to the every need of the beautiful little prince she'd borne Fiyero, and the thought of any harm coming to him made the pit of her stomach tighten in a way she'd not felt before. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, startling her briefly, and looked up to see the sad eyes of her husband looking down on her. He bent down, kissed her forehead, and slowly sat down on the stone ledge looking over the valley, sighing deeply as Rymon reached out for his daddy. Fiyero took Rymon into his lap, allowing Elphaba to lean on the shoulder opposite of the knee Rymon was now perched on.

"No sign of her, is there?" Elphaba began, wanting to broach the subject lightly.

"None," her husband conceded, the dread in his voice betraying to his bride the current of fear sweeping over the Crown Prince. "We're tearing the castle to shreds looking for her, but I think it's time to pontificate the notion that she's been…"he stopped there, his voice shaking with the fear that he'd let something horrible happen to one of the family he'd sworn to his dying father to protect. Tears welled up in his face. Fiyero's son looked up at him, the sight of tears on his father's face not being one he was accustomed to. Elphaba also felt her eyes betraying her, giving her a slight burning sensation on the very top of her cheeks.

"What do you think happened to her?" Elphaba managed, trying very hard not to break down in front of her son. Although Cassandra's demeanor towards her had been cold, Elphaba had been holding out hope that she would warm to her as time went on. Now she was gone.

She felt Fiyero's shoulder shrug against her head. "I really don't know. She talked about running away a lot. Maybe she finally made good." He made this statement out loud, but it's purpose was as much to attempt to reassure himself as it was to calm his wife. Neither plan worked.

"So what do we do now?" Elphaba asked, her voice almost a whisper.

Fiyero exhaled deeply, his stress level seemingly determined to rise and fall along with the breath that he took in and out. "Now, my dear," he began, pulling his wife closer to him, his arm wrapped even tighter around her shoulders, "we wait…"

Across the castle, Andino Tiggular struggled to form the thoughts of his nation's preparation for the battle that he was now positive was coming. While the rest of his family tried to ascertain what had happened to their younger sister, the General of the Vinkus Legions now stared down the daunting task of fending off the snarling, unwashed mass of evil currently traversing the snowy mountains bordering his homeland. And he had to do it without the full attention or participation of his brother. A part of him wondered if a group of invaders had infiltrated the castle, taken Cassandra, and was banking on the added distraction hampering the war effort here. He wouldn't be surprised. But none of that mattered now. It was his sworn duty to protect this land. And he'd do it, family or no.

His inner monologue was crashed by the sound of one of his aides' voices.

"Milord," he began, slightly warily, "you have a visitor."

"Send them in," he returned, still only half present mentally.

From behind the oaken door, the tiny form of Glinda the Good peeked into the study.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No, please, come in. I was hoping we'd have a chance to talk." Andino motioned towards a table in the center of the room, pulling a chair out for Glinda before sitting in the slightly larger one adjacent to it. He noticed as she moved closer that she smelled faintly of flowers, and even without her pink fineries and other various extravagances of the evening previous, she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

She struck him as the polar opposite of his first wife. Her face had been framed with the curliest, darkest hair he'd ever encountered, and while she had a gorgeous smile, she'd tended to take life very seriously, and often let the small worries of life concern her far more than they should have.

He forced himself to focus on what was important. He couldn't afford to harbor feelings for strategic allies, even if that ally looked NOTHING like the civic and military leaders with whom he was used to dealing. He faked a tight-lipped smile.

"So, Your Honor," he began again, using the proper title for the Mayor of a city with the standing of the Em, "what brings you to my study on such a day as this?"

She smiled, her lips betraying the absurdity of a man as close to her own age as him using her proper title. "First of all, General, it's Glinda. If we're going to be working together, we have to cut out the titles. Titles are for helpless old men and those who have nothing else to concern themselves with."

Andino nodded in wholehearted agreement. He wouldn't have taken her for the cynic, but apparently he had much to learn of his beautiful compatriot.

"Fair enough. Are you finding your accommodations suitable?"

It was her turn to smile tightly. "They're beautiful. This castle is a marvel."

"Thank you. My father's father spent years building it." He cast a gaze across the table. "But I'm assuming you didn't come here to talk architecture."

"I didn't. My people will soon be under attack. We need to know if the alliances struck between our nations will hold if peril befalls us."

"It will. Absolutely. Can we expect the same from the Em?"

"Yes."

"The Munchkinland Battalions? Will they fight?

"they're tough, but undermanned. They will fight, but we shouldn't count on them for much."

Andino shook his head. There simply didn't seem to be enough kingdoms on the side of good in greater Oz. He turned towards his aide, who'd remained faithfully waiting by the door since Glinda had walked in.

"Darid," he called out. The young man stepped forward without saying a word, waiting for his Commander to issue orders. "Would you send down to the kitchen to have lunch brought here? I believe the Mayor and I will be up here working for quite some time.."


End file.
